


Fragmentation

by NeurotropicAgentX



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Ideological Clashes, Jedi Rey, Politics, Republic Spy Phasma, The Republic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeurotropicAgentX/pseuds/NeurotropicAgentX
Summary: The Republic and the Resistance don't always see eye-to-eye. After the destruction of the Hosnian system, the remaining agents of the Republic send one of their high-placed agents to share intel with the Resistance as an act of good faith. Leia is sceptical and asks Rey to keep an eye on the so-called defector.





	Fragmentation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



> Many thanks to my editor for her invaluable assistance.

Being back at the Resistance base wasn’t easy. Seeing Finn up and about and _happy_ had been great. Even with the long range communications, there was a big difference between seeing a little blue figure telling her he was alright and actually, physically seeing it. Rey was a lot less happy about suddenly being around so many people again. Now people stared at her and the lightsaber clipped to her belt. She was the Jedi, and not just Rey, and she was on her way to a meeting with General Organa. Apparently this was going to be different to the meeting she’d had with Leia the day after she’d arrived back from Master Luke. 

As Rey approached General Organa’s office, she heard shouting from behind the door. This wasn’t unusual, so she leaned against the wall opposite the door and practiced her breathing exercises. According to Luke, they were meant to feel natural after a while, but that hadn’t happened yet.

‘... exactly what I’d been saying from day one!’ Leia’s voice rose enough for Rey to hear the words.

Rey cocked her head and quieted her breaths. There was murmuring from the other person in the room, but their words weren’t clear. 

‘Yes,’ Leia responded. ‘Yes, that’s what we all want... No, I don’t...’ she went silent, maybe listening. It was hard to tell. The murmuring stretched for a long moment.

‘Who hasn’t?’ Leia asked. ‘No, _you_ listen, you’ve heard about our defector, right?’ Rey held her breath. She was almost sure they were talking about Finn. ‘The one the rest of the Galaxy knows about? How do you think he’ll take it? How do you think any of us will take it?’

There was a brief silence and Rey leaned closer to the door and pressed her ear to it. She regretted it a moment later when Leia shouted. ‘Pragmatic?! I’m a hundred times more pragmatic than you! Look, you’ll do what you like, you always have, and if this agreement blows up in your face, don’t say I didn’t warn you. Like I warned you about the First Order. Like I warned you about Starkiller.’

Rey leaned back with a wince and there was one last pause. This time when Leia spoke, she was too quiet for Rey to make out the words, but sounded like the conversation was over. The door opened moments later and Leia started when she saw how close Rey was standing. 

‘Hello, Rey,’ said Leia. She smiled tiredly and Rey smiled back. ‘I suppose you heard all that?’ she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Rey shrugged. ‘About half, I think. I didn’t really know what you were talking about. Was it something about Finn?’

‘Generally people pretend they weren’t listening in,’ Leia said dryly.

‘But you knew I was,’ Rey pointed out. She stretched out, leaning back against the wall of the corridor.

Leia snorted. ‘Hm, well, it concerns Finn as much as it concerns the whole Resistance. Maybe a little more. The Republic is reeling after the Hosnian atrocity. They knew about the Starkiller, but chose not to directly oppose the First Order. Apparently it wasn’t a real threat because no one would actually _use_ something like that and...’ Leia paused and took a deep breath, visibly gathering her composure. ‘However. They’re finally taking the threat seriously and have agreed to back us. Not officially of course,’ she added under her breath.

‘...okay,’ said Rey. She was a little hazy on who the Republic actually were. She knew a lot about the Resistance. They were like the Rebellion and _everyone_ knew about the Rebellion. And the old Empire. But to Rey, the Republic had always been vaguely about politics. They weren’t heroes like the pilots that had fought the Empire.

‘I finalised the details with their representatives today. There’ll be full information sharing from now on and as a sign of good faith they’re even sending us one of their best agents to deliver some intel in person.’

‘That’s good.’

‘Mm. I want you to be there the initial meetings.’ Leia leaned her back against the strip of wall beside Rey. ‘You’re the only Jedi we have and I want you to try and get a reading on her. She’s a defector from the First Order, but she went over to the Republic instead of over to us.’

‘Another defector?’ Rey smiled. If this agent was anything like Finn it didn’t matter whether she was Resistance or Republic. Her smile dropped a little. ‘I don’t know how clear a "reading" I can get on someone.’ Rey had made real progress in her combat training and could even win most of her sparring sessions against Master Luke. She was also getting good at using the Force to help her move and even unbalance an opponent. But the more... abstract stuff, like sensing and visions, didn’t make much sense to her.

‘I’m not looking to get you to read her mind, but I’d value whatever impressions you get from her.’ 

Rey frowned. ‘Maybe if there were lots of meetings, I’d get a better idea. It’s easier to sense someone if I’ve been around them a while.’

‘There won’t be that many meetings.’ Leia drummed her fingers against the wall. ‘Maybe I could assign you as a sort of… liaison, to show her around and answer questions.’

‘As long as she doesn't ask too many questions, I could probably do that. What am I looking for exactly?’

‘I want to make sure she’s trustworthy. After she defected she chose to stay within the First Order and feed information back to the Republic.’

‘What? She _stayed_?’ Finn didn’t talk much about what the First Order had been like, but from the bits and pieces he’d shared it sounded horrible. 

Leia’s expression tightened. ‘Yes. I want to know if it was a noble sacrifice on her part, or a chance to play for both sides until she saw who was coming out ahead. She fled to the Republic after the destruction of Starkiller and that could mean anything.’

Rey nodded slowly. ‘I’ll do my best.’

Leia smiled. ‘Thank you, Rey. There’s one last thing that you should know. The agent in question was Captain Phasma. She was one of the key facilitators in the First Order’s stormtrooper program and Finn is likely to recognise her.’

///

Rey was trying not to get angry. It was hard enough trying to use the subtle Force techniques at the best of times, trying to do them when she was angry or scared was nearly impossible. There was a bit of time before the meeting and Rey had arrived early to get a feel for the room so she wouldn’t get distracted. She focused on her breathing and on calming her thoughts. The Force was there, all around her, she just needed to remember to access it gently. This wasn’t the middle of combat and if she tried to grab at the Force she’d just end up throwing someone across the room. Calm thoughts.

The second hardest thing was to prevent her opinions being shaped by Finn. Rey didn’t need the Force to tell how disturbed Finn had been by the thought of Phasma being in the Resistance base. She couldn’t let that interfere with her impressions of Phasma. Leia was counting on her.

The door of the meeting room whooshed open and Rey shifted position so it would be easier to spring up quickly if she needed to. A group of Resistance officials walked in. Rey vaguely recognised about half of them. Leia was walking behind them with a towering woman on her left. The woman moved in a way that was kind of familiar and Rey stared as she tried to work out if this was Phasma out of her armour. She was wearing pants and a tanktop that left her shoulders and arms bare. There were faint scars criss-crossing her skin and her expression was grim. 

It struck Rey suddenly that the woman was moving exactly like Finn did, with a straight spine and measured pace. Phasma kept her eyes forward, only glancing back down at Leia to show she was paying attention.

The Resistance members seated themselves around the table and Leia sat with her back to the door. Phasma’s gaze swept the room, lingering briefly on Rey and the arrangement of the seats. ‘You can sit if you like,’ Leia said evenly.

Phasma started slightly, before taking the empty seat on Leia’s left. ‘Thank you,’ she replied stiffly. 

‘Before we begin, I wanted to introduce you to Rey. She’ll be showing you around and can answer some of your questions,’ said Leia.

Phasma gave Rey a perfunctory nod, before resuming her sweep of the meeting room. Her gaze was so sharp and assessing that Rey found herself staring again. It wasn’t quite that Phasma was giving off a sense of danger, but her presence was just so solid. 

Leia picked up her datapad and brought up a screen before speaking again. ‘I’ve read your reports and you’ve provided a lot of valuable information about the inner workings of the First Order, however there were some details I was looking to clarify,’ Leia began. 

Rey tuned out the sound of the conversation around her. She was here to try and feel Phasma’s intent, not learn about troop distribution. The little movements of everyone around her were distracting and the familiar Resistance members were a lot clearer to her senses than the feelings of a new stranger. Leia herself was sharp and present in Rey’s mind, more than anyone else she’d met, apart from maybe Master Luke. 

Rey found herself clenching her jaw and forced herself to relax it again. Calm thoughts. Listen in for the new presence and try not to be affected by expectations. The Force would tell her things – she just needed to trust it. A feeling brushed up against Rey’s awareness, discordant and sour. ‘You’re lying.’ It took Rey a few seconds to realise she’d spoken out loud. She opened her eyes just in time to see Phasma shoot her a sharp glance. 

‘Oh, so you’re the Resistance’s pet Jedi. Stay out of my head,’ Phasma said in a measured voice.

Rey tried to remember what the conversation had even been about before she’d spoken.

‘Perhaps you should explain it a little clearer, Phasma,’ said Leia. ‘You said you were posted here to share your information more directly...?’

Phasma looked over at Rey again before turning back to Leia. ‘And that’s _true_. It’s also true that the Republic has always had reservations about supporting a known terrorist group with a chip on its shoulder about the Old Empire, but you already knew that. General Organa.’

Rey glared back at Phasma. ‘She’s telling the whole truth. This time.’ It was easier to get a read now that Phasma’s uneasiness and spikes of aggression were setting her apart from the rest of the Resistance members.

Leia’s expression had gone cold. ‘I am aware of the Republic’s opinions, _Captain_ Phasma. I hope your time on this base will help you see that we’re doing a lot of active good. You know, instead of clinging to make-believe fantasies about the political landscape.’

None of the other Resistance members said anything while Phasma and Leia stared at each other. Phasma broke eye contact first and inclined her head slowly. ‘I hope so too.’

Rey released a breath she hadn’t been aware she was holding. An insubstantial tension had dissipated and Rey realised it had been coming from everyone else. Maybe sensing emotions with the Force got easier once you were in the right frame of mind. Phasma was still harder to read than everyone else and Rey could almost have sworn there was some sort of deliberate block.

The rest of the meeting passed quickly, as no one seemed eager to drag it out. Rey went back to ignoring the conversation in favour of trying to get a better sense of Phasma. She’d told Leia she’d do her best, after all. 

The sound of scraping chairs drew Rey’s attention back to the physical world and she blinked a few times as people got to their feet. Leia and Phasma were staying near the table and everyone was giving them a lot of space. Rey stood as well while the Resistance members went off in groups of two or three. Phasma was watching them and Leia was watching her. Then she turned to Rey and smiled.

‘You can show Phasma her quarters, if you like, and maybe show her some of the main facilities.’ She turned back to Phasma. ‘If you need anything from me, you know where to find me.’

‘Thank you,’ Phasma said coldly.

Leia smiled at her sharply and left the room.

Rey was a couple of steps outside of Phasma’s space. She touched the hilt of her lightsaber reflexively and felt a pang at the fact she no longer had her staff. Phasma turned to face her once they were alone and folded her arms. ‘At least it makes sense that they’d want you to keep an eye on me. I also thought I made it clear that you should stay out of my head. You were trying to get to me that whole kriffing meeting.’

Rey folded her arms too. Master Luke had made it clear that Jedi didn’t invade minds when they sensed emotions. That it was nothing like what Kylo had tried to do to her. ‘I wasn’t “in your head”.’

Phasma smirked. ‘I imagine you would have found it rather difficult.’

‘You _were_ trying to block me, weren’t you?’

‘I’ve had training. Courtesy of the First Order itself, ironically. How else do you think I managed to avoid detection by Ren?’

Rey unfolded her arms. ‘Why did you stay?’

A dark look crossed Phasma’s face, but it was gone again the next instant. 'Because the Republic needed inside information about the First Order. And please spare me the lecture about the Starkiller. We knew what it could do, but no one in the Republic thought the First Order was insane enough to use something like that.'

'Are you happy to be out of there?'

Phasma blinked. Then she looked down at the floor and gave a bitter chuckle. 'Is this part of the interrogation?'

'No.' Rey shot her a look. '...should it be?'

Phasma ran a hand through her close-cropped hair. 'I just I don't think anyone's asked me that before. It's hardly relevant.'

'I think it's very relevant,' said Rey, frowning. It was one of the questions she'd been asking herself ever since she'd abandoned Jakku. Was she happier? Was this better? Was it worth abandoning the hope of ever finding her family?

Phasma met her eyes. 'It's more complicated than just being "happier" or not.'

Rey nodded slowly. 'Even when it was bad, it was normal. Now things are different and it's harder because of that. And all the time you're wondering if you made the right choice.'

Phasma was staring, wide-eyed. 'You can't possibly...' Her expression hardened and she took a step forward, looming. Rey drew her lightsaber, but didn't activate the blade. 'If you're reading my mind right now, I swear -'

'I'm not!' Rey interrupted. 'And I couldn't even if I wanted to. So back off.' Rey took a step forward because you never showed weakness, because showing weakness was dangerous and got you killed. They were close now, in each other's space, and Phasma felt big and solid and dangerous. Her gaze flitted around Rey's face, searching her expression before dropping to her lips. Phasma cleared her throat and took a step back. The air was suddenly easier to breathe and for a few heartbeats Rey felt a strange wave of disappointment, like an opportunity missed.

'I don't know what you want, but I'm trying to be objective about the Resistance for the sake of my superiors back in what's left of the Republic. Stop... pushing at me, Jedi.'

Rey slowly clipped her lightsaber back onto her belt and glared at Phasma. 'I'm just trying to understand. If I was trying to attack you, trust me, you'd know.'

Phasma barked a laugh and some of the tension eased. 'That's actually reassuring. Weren't you going to show me my rooms?'

///

A few nights later, Rey was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling of her room. She had a room to herself, a luxury in the close-quarters of the Resistance base. In the rooms either side of her, she could sense other people sleeping, breathing and dreaming. The Force surrounded her and radiated from the other living beings near by. It felt strange having so many people around and her uneasiness sharpened her senses. 

The Force surged in response and suddenly she could feel half the Resistance base as if they were in the room with her. Rey tensed and shoved her pillow over her face. She made herself pay attention to her breathing instead of everyone else’s and focused her attention on her body. In, out, went her breaths. She was alone. There were no threats. Her sense gradually receded, back to this corridor, back to her room, back to her own body. She was sweating now and her heart was pounding. She threw back the covers and after a few moments of indecision, she got up.

There was no way she was getting to sleep without burning off some nervous energy. This had never been a problem in the wastelands of Jakku when she’d been alone. On Master Luke’s island it had just been him and her for as far as her senses could stretch. Even being on the Millennium Falcon hadn’t been like this. She had known everyone on the ship and her senses had known they weren’t threats. 

Rey left her room and made her way through the darkened corridors, toward the nearest training room. Dim strips set against the ceiling lighted the way. They reminded her a bit of the stars if she didn’t look directly at them and her pulse gradually slowed. When she came to the training room, she pressed the panel beside the door and went in. There was someone already inside.

Rey immediately crouched into a fighting stance and went to draw her lightsaber. She’d left it in her room. Cursing her thoughtlessness, she was about draw on the Force when her thoughts caught up with her. This was the Resistance base. She didn’t have her lightsaber with her because she didn’t need it. This wasn’t an enemy.

‘It’s the middle of the night, Jedi. Did you come here just to keep an eye on me?’ Phasma asked. 

Rey took a deep breath and tried to slow her racing pulse. Phasma was in the far corner of the training room and she’d just put aside a large durasteel weight. Rey hadn’t been able to sense her at all. No wonder she’d panicked. ‘I didn’t know you were here,’ she said truthfully.

Phasma snorted and wiped the sweat off her brow. ‘So why are you here?’

Now that she wasn’t primed to fight, Rey noticed that Phasma’s usual tanktop was clinging to her. The muscle beneath was clearly defined and her skin was flushed with exertion. Rey tore her gaze away and looked up at Phasma’s face.

‘Couldn’t sleep,’ she muttered.

Phasma tilted her head to one side. ‘I’m still adjusting to a stable day-night cycle. The shifts were a little more complicated in the First Order.’ 

‘It’s hard being around so many people. They’re loud,’ Rey admitted.

Phasma gave her a long look. ‘You mean they’re loud with the Force, right?’

Rey stared at her. ‘How…?’

‘Ren complained about it sometimes,’ Phasma said with a shrug.

A cold feeling swept through Rey. She hated comparisons to the monster that had killed Han. ‘I’m going to train. I don’t care what you do.’ She turned her back to Phasma and went over to the mats in the opposite corner to begin her stretches.

‘Hey.’ Rey heard Phasma walk over and she turned around, shifting her centre of gravity in case she needed to fight. Rey was unarmed, but Phasma’s strength wouldn’t be able to stand against the Force if it came to it. ‘So you’re allowed to mind-read, but I’m not?’

Rey scrunched up her face. ‘I don’t mind-read. And you don’t either.’

‘Look, if I’m loud with the Force or whatever, I can go. There’s more than one training room around here, right?’

‘You’re not loud,’ said Rey. Her shoulders dropped slightly. A big part of her wanted the company, especially if she could have it without constantly sensing it in the Force. ‘I can barely tell you’re there.’

Phasma chuckled. ‘That’s the first time anyone’s said _that_ about me.’

A faint smile made its way to Rey’s lips. ‘Well, you’re kind of… there, I guess.’ She gestured to indicate Phasma’s impressive height. ‘Very there.’

Phasma took a step forward. ‘You don’t seem to mind that about me,’ Phasma said.

Rey took a step forward, matching Phasma. This didn't quite seem like trading threats or posturing, even though it had a similar feel to staking out territory in the desert. ‘I’d win. If it came down to it,' she said.

Phasma gave a sharp exhale and an expression flickered across her face faster than Rey could read it. ‘Maybe, maybe not. I’d rather rely on honest muscle than some mystic Force. I’d trust a blaster over a lightsaber any day.’

‘I’ve fought bigger, scarier people before I even knew I had the Force. I’m fast enough that you’d never see it coming.’

Phasma swallowed. ‘You’re not even military. You move like you’ve never had a day of formal training, but for some reason I believe you. You don’t move like a soldier – you move like a threat.’

‘Says the solid wall of muscle with a blaster.’

Phasma gave a crooked smile that showed her teeth. ‘I left my blaster in quarters. My private quarters. You could join me there, if you wanted a way to burn off late-night energy that didn’t involve training.’

Rey hesitated. A part of her wondered if accepting an invitation like this would compromise her mission. The bigger part of her was elated by the straightforward proposition. Back on Jakku if two people wanted to have sex they just asked. Here there was flirting and subtle rules of conduct before and after that baffled Rey. She’d been too worried about asking someone the wrong way to proposition anyone directly.

‘You’re not worried about having sex with a mind-reading Jedi?’ Rey asked.

A flash of amusement crossed Phasma’s expression. ‘You don’t scare me… and I like that I don’t seem to scare you either.’ 

Rey smiled and walked over to the door. ‘Well come on, do you need me to show you rooms again or what?’ she said over her shoulder.

Phasma smirked and followed her out of the training room.

///

Phasma’s quarters looked the same as when Rey had first taken her there. The only real difference was the blaster resting conspicuously on the bedside table. There was no stuff out like the bits of scrap and tools and wiring that Rey had collected in the few weeks she’d been back at the Resistance base. If Phasma had spare clothes, they were tucked away out of sight. Even her bed was made, the sheets and blankets perfectly squared over the edges of the mattress. 

Rey walked toward the bed. ‘Do you sleep at all?’ she asked, turning back to face the entry. 

Phasma was leaning against the door frame. The bulk of her blocked out most of the dim corridor lighting. ‘When I need to.’ She flicked the lights to a low enough setting that Rey’s eyes adjusted quickly. Then she stalked forward and the door swished shut behind her. 

Rey had to tilt her head up to look Phasma in the face. Sensing her in the Force was still difficult, which made it even more important to read her body. Rey closed the distance between them and grabbed two fistfuls of Phasma’s tanktop to drag her down. 

She could feel Phasma tense against the movement instinctively and she could feel the moment Phasma decided to lean down. It gave her an idea. Phasma kissed firm and insistently. It wasn’t exactly aggressive, but it was clear she was used to having her own way. Rey hooked a leg around Phasma’s hip and earned a pleased little groan in response. Then she let go of Phasma’s top to grab her shoulders and swung herself up until she could lock her legs around Phasma’s waist. 

The muscles beneath Rey’s hands shifted as Phasma compensated for the sudden change. Rey clenched her thighs, holding herself up to get the angle she wanted. She pressed her lips against Phasma’s, this time from above, and licked at her top lip. Phasma surged into the kiss and her hands came up to grab at Rey’s waist. When they parted for air, Phasma stared at her with a wild expression. ‘With a stunt like that you could have had us both on the floor,’ Phasma panted.

Rey squeezed her thighs and grinned. ‘Still would have been worth it,’ she said. Phasma’s hands tightened reflexively. ‘Besides,’ Rey continued, ‘I was pretty sure you could take it.’

Phasma snorted. The next moment she tilted her head to recapture Rey’s lips. It was clear that she was unsure about how to make the angle work and it meant Rey could take charge. She thrust her tongue into Phasma’s mouth and was rewarded by a low groan. Phasma’s hands shifted over her waist and back restlessly, especially once she realised that Rey was holding herself up completely.

Phasma broke the kiss this time. ‘Can we please take this to the bed? You’re going to be the death of me.’

Rey gave a short laugh before dropping lightly to the ground. ‘Not just yet. I want to see the rest of you.’

Phasma blinked at her before grabbing the edge of her tanktop and pulling it over her head. Rey sucked in a quick breath as Phasma revealed the strong planes of her muscled torso and her rounded breasts. The contrast between her solid build and the hints of softness around her hips and breasts left Rey staring. She reach out to touch Phasma, but hesitated at the last moment. 

‘ _Now_ you’re going timid on me?’ Phasma asked, clearly amused. ‘I think I might be flattered.’

Rey flushed. ‘Well you should be.’ She closed the distance between them ran her hands up the dense muscle cording Phasma’s arms. 

‘I wouldn’t mind getting a better look at you too,’ Phasma pointed out. 

Rey reluctantly stepped back and started shedding her clothes as quickly as possible. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Phasma watching her. She was staring just as much as Rey had been. It was gratifying and Rey smirked to herself. When she was fully naked she turned back around. 

Phasma strode forward until Rey held up a hand. ‘Not until you’re undressed too. Fair’s fair.’ 

Phasma made a frustrated noise in the back of her throat, but she shoved her pants and undergarments down, before gracelessly pulling them off. Rey’s gaze darted around Phasma’s body, drinking in all the bare skin. She was scarred, but no worse than Rey was, except for one dramatic line that started beneath her ribs and ran right across her belly. Rey’s eyes flicked to the patch of tight curls between Phasma’s legs before darting back up to her face.

Phasma was flushed and her lips were parted slightly. ‘Come here,’ she said. 

‘Yeah, okay.’ Rey was a little breathless as she closed the distance between them. She immediately stroked her hands down the planes of Phasma’s torso, revelling in the feel of her bare skin.

‘Do you think you could get your legs around me again?’ Phasma asked. Rey’s answer was to grab Phasma’s arm and haul herself up again. In a couple of strides Phasma reached her bed. ‘I don’t think you want me to try and throw you down.’

Rey dropped down herself. ‘I don’t think _you_ want to try and throw me down,’ she corrected.

‘Perhaps. You’re strong.’

Rey raised an eyebrow. ‘I’m not sure what to think when someone like you says that.’

Phasma’s arm shot out and she made a grab for Rey’s wrist. Rey dodged to one side of the bed instinctively and blocked the grab with her other arm. ‘That’s what I mean,’ said Phasma. ‘It’s not just the speed. You’ve got a wiry strength to you. I could feel it in the way you were holding yourself up against me. I can… appreciate that.’ 

She said it so earnestly that Rey didn’t even mind that she’d tried to grab her wrist. ‘I like how big you are,’ Rey blurted. 

Phasma huffed a laugh, but it wasn’t mean-spirited. Rey leaned in for another kiss, mostly to try and distract from the conversation. She was a lot better at actions than she was with words. The desert had given her a strong sense of her body and learning the Force had only strengthened her awareness. 

Phasma’s lips were warm and Rey closed her eyes and let her hands wander over Phasma’s body. Rey was practically in Phasma’s lap, which made the angles impossible. She made an irritated noise and shifted back and to the side until she could get at Phasma properly. She hadn’t realised how she was sitting until Phasma pressed her thigh up between Rey’s legs. The firm pressure against her sex made a throb of heat pulse low in Rey’s gut. She gasped and steadied herself by clutching at Phasma’s arm. 

‘Good?’ Phasma asked in an intent voice.

‘Distracting,’ Rey replied.

At Phasma’s low chuckle, Rey focused and pressed her free hand between Phasma’s legs. There was already a trace of slickness between her thighs. Phasma arched into the touch and groaned. Rey circled Phasma’s clit with her thumb and stroked her fingertips teasingly across Phasma’s entrance. 

‘Good?’ she asked with a smirk.

Phasma made an affirmative noise. She swallowed before speaking. ‘You can go further if you want. I like penetration.’

Rey’s smirk deepened and she slowly slid two fingers into Phasma. Phasma’s resulting moan was load and unselfconscious. She was slick and warm beneath Rey’s touch. It was easy to slid another finger in and the sharp cry of pleasure she got from Phasma made Rey curl her hand to press in a forth finger. 

Phasma’s fingers dug into the sheets and she bucked against Rey’s hand. Rey had the precision to use her thumb on Phasma’s clit, even managing a sort of rhythm with her sharp thrusts. Then Phasma’s head tilted back, the thick tendons of her neck standing out and her hips slammed up against Rey’s hand. Rey worked her gently through it, marvelling at the hard clench around her fingers.

She found herself rocking against Phasma’s thigh, without really thinking about it. The firm pressure was a tease that gave Rey a dull throb of pleasure between her legs.

‘Use me,’ Phasma insisted, pushing her thigh up against Rey. ‘Please.’

The words stirred something visceral in Rey. She drew in a sharp breath and ground down hard against Phasma’s leg. The pressure sent liquid heat pulsing through her, but it wasn’t quite enough.

‘Touch me,’ she demanded breathlessly, grabbing at Phasma’s hand. 

That was all the prompting Phasma needed. The pads of her fingers slid against Rey’s clit before circling it gently. 

Rey bit her lip. ‘More, harder!’

Phasma seemed to like the orders and rubbed directly at Rey’s clit, just where she needed the pressure. Rey cried out and grabbed at Phasma’s wrist, half to keep her there and half just to have something to hold onto. Pleasure raced through her and she shivered as it crested. She wasn’t even aware that she’d closed her eyes until she opened them again. Phasma was staring at her with wide eyes. 

Rey realised she was gripping Phasma’s wrist hard enough to bruise and loosened her hold. ‘Are you alright?’ she asked, rubbing gently at the joint.

Phasma blinked and followed Rey’s gaze down to her wrist. ‘Yes. More than alright. You can... it’s good. I like it.’ Phasma ran her free hand over her face. ‘I’m not at my best just after sex.’

Rey gave a half smile and leaned forward to kiss the corner of Phasma’s mouth. ‘But what about round two?’

Phasma’s gaze went from hazy to sharp in a heartbeat. ‘Oh, I’m sure I can manage that,’ she replied.

///

Rey awoke with her legs intertwined with Phasma’s and one large arm slung across her hips. She shifted and Phasma was instantly alert, tensing before she realised where she was.

‘Sleep well?’ she asked.

‘Mm,’ Rey answered. It had been quiet sleeping near Phasma, easy to focus on the solid shielding of her mind. Rey blinked, trying to get her thoughts in order. There was something that she’d wanted to mention. ‘You should join the Resistance,’ she said without really thinking about it.

Phasma snorted. ‘There are a lot of things I could call you, Rey, but subtle isn’t one of them.’

Rey was rapidly waking up. She turned to look at Phasma properly. ‘I’m serious and I don’t just mean it because I like having you around. The Republic didn’t take the Starkiller seriously – you said it yourself. And after what the First Order did, how much of the Republic is even left?’

Phasma’s expression tightened. ‘Enough that they’re still trying to do some good.’

‘By supporting us,’ Rey pointed out.

Phasma rolled onto her back, shielded her eyes with one hand. ‘If I say yes now, you’re going to think it’s because we slept together.’

Rey’s brow creased. She couldn’t tell if Phasma was joking or not. ‘Either way, you should still do it. The Resistance destroyed the Starkiller and we found the last Jedi. All the Republic does is ignore the realities of the political landscape.’

Phasma chuckled. ‘You picked that one up from General Organa, didn’t you?’

Rey had. ‘It’s still true.’

Phasma let the silence stretch for a long time. ‘I’ll think about it.’ She paused again. ‘You know sometimes I think my superiors sent me here precisely because they thought I would go over to the Resistance. I _didn’t_ like how they handled the Starkiller incident.’ She shot a quick glance at Rey. ‘Don’t tell Organa I admitted that.’

Rey shrugged. ‘Alright.’

Phasma sighed again. ‘I’ll think about it,’ she repeated.

Rey nodded. She couldn’t read Phasma’s mind, but she felt calm in the Force and more at peace than she’d ever been since she’d first arrived. ‘Good.’


End file.
